marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Frightful Four (Earth-616)
They were fairly successful at first, almost killing the Fantastic Four and turning the Thing against his team before finally being defeated and put in prison. Medusa soon deserted them after regaining her memories. Later attempts at a fourth member included Blastaar, a mind-controlled Spider-Man, Thundra, the Brute (an alternate Reed Richards from Counter-Earth), Electro, and Llyra, who took over the group and forced them to attack the Sub-Mariner for her. After the Sandman turned his back on his criminal ways, the Wizard formed an all-new group with the Constrictor, Deadpool, and the Taskmaster, but they were bested easily by the Thing and Franklin Richards. Wizard next teamed with the Trapster, the Man-Bull, and Dreadknight, but they were defeated by the Turbine, Spider-Man, and the Rangers on a test run in Canada. More successful was a "Frightful Five" allying the Wizard, Hydro-Man, Klaw, and Titania with Aron the Rogue Watcher. Aron's power defeated the Fantastic Four, but he ultimately seized them for his own ends and banished the Frightful Four to the Vault. Trying to rebuild this nearly-successful team (minus Aron), the Wizard recruited Klaw, who had freed the mutating and embittered Ms. Marvel (Sharon Ventura). With those two and the Red Ghost, who had sought out the team to join, Wizard was beaten yet again by the Fantastic Four, despite the absence of Reed Richards. Klaw and the Red Ghost fled, so the Wizard and Ms. Marvel teamed with Trapster and a reprogrammed Punisher (robotic "watchdog" of Galactus) to fight the Fantastic Four on Wyatt Wingfoot's Keewazi reservation. When the heroic Fantastic Four seemed to be led by Dr. Doom (actually Reed trapped in Doom's armor), Wizard surrendered rather than risk Doom's wrath. The Wizard's next team was a dysfunctional echo of the Fantastic Four's family structure; including the Wizard's half-dragon, ex-wife Salamandra, and their mass-shifting daughter Cole; as well as Hydro-Man and the Trapster. Wanting to humble the Fantastic Four on equal terms, the Wizard banished the Trapster into a time-loop after he threatened Cole, reducing his team's ranks from five to four. With the rebellious Cole's aid, the Fantastic Four invaded the Wizard's underground headquarters and defeated the Frightful Four, though the team escaped and remains at large. The Frightful Four has reappeared with Wizard, Hydro-Man, and Trapster being joined by Titania. Planting a listening device on Mister Fantastic's FTL (his latest spaceship) and a bomb, the Frightful Four attacked a solo Invisible Woman on Saturn's moon of Titan and captured her while the Fantastic Four watched from Earth. As they attempted to rocket to her aid in the FTL, the bomb exploded. Superior Carnage The Wizard remade the Frightful Four along with Dr. Malus and Klaw. Both the Wizard and Klaw freed Carnage from prison in hopes to control him into becoming their secret weapon. As Cletus Kasady's brain was lobotomized, The Wizard couldn't control him. He and Klaw subdued Dr. Malus long enough to transfer the symbiote into his more easily controllable brain. Along with a new "superior" Carnage, the villains attacked the City Hall in order to take over New York, but they found themselves against Spider-Man. During the battle, The Wizard lost control over Carnage, and Malus went rogue. Using a vibranium blade he found in The Wizard's hideout, Carnage stabbed Klaw in revenge. The disruption of Klaw's sonic body caused by the vibrainum made the villain explode, taking the symbiote from him in the process. The symbiote bonded with The Wizard, fixing his mental illness in the process. However, the bonding was short-lived as Spider-Man took Cletus Kasady to the scene in order to contain the symbiote as soon as it abandoned The Wizard over his preference to Cletus. Spider-Man failed to contain the symbiote before it could bond Cletus, and, as Carnage, Kasady killed Malus. Before he could murder The Wizard, the disrupted body of Klaw created a lightning which separeted him from the symbiote. The Wizard was taken to custody. The Fall of the Fantastic Four After escaping custody, The Wizard reformed the Frightful Four with the members of the Wrecking Crew, minus Piledriver. They attacked The Thing and the depowered Johnny Storm in Times Square. During the fight, to which the rest of the Fantastic Four joined, the members of the Frightful Four demonstrated increased powers, with which they almost defeated the heroes, until the FF replacement team led by Ant-Man arrived to help them and finally capture the villains in one of Invisible Woman's force fields until S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived. As they were being taken into custody, The Wizard revealed that the attack had been financed by a bigger enemy, and that they did their part. The Frightful Four * Wizard * Wrecker * Thunderball * Bulldozer Former members: * Carnage (Dr. Malus) * Carnage (the symbiote) * Klaw * Hydro-Man * Trapster * Titania * Sandman * Medusa * Thundra * Dragon Man * Electro * Llyra * Man-Bull * Brute * Aron the Rogue Watcher * Dreadknight * She-Thing * Red Ghost * Constrictor * Taskmaster * Deadpool * Punisher * Quicksand * Cole Wittman, the Wizards daughter * Salamandra the Fire Maiden, the Wizards Ex-Wife Applied for membership, but were rejected for separate reasons: * Captain Ultra * Osprey Forced to join by hypnotism: * Thing * Spider-Man | Equipment = | Transportation = Various vehicles built by Wizard. | Weapons = Individual members' weapons. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Frightful Four Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Superior Spider-Man Villains